New School, New Love
by Amutofangirl1021
Summary: Hinamori Amu has sworn of love after her last BF raped her, but that all changed when she met Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Rated T.


**Fanirl: Dun dun dada daa! A new fanfic!**

**Ikuto; amazing**

**Fangirl: have THAT attitude and I'll make it…**

**Ikuto: Nooo!**

**fan girl: Ikumu**

**Ikuto:…Ok then. Where's Amu-chan**

**Fangirl: Beats me**

**Ages!**

**Amu:16**

**Ikuto 17**

**Tadagay:14 (ha ha)**

**Utau:15**

**Kukai:16**

**Nagiheko:16**

**Rima: 16**

"Amu-chan! It's time for your first day at school!" My mama called

I sighed and got out of bed. I took of My pajamas and but on a lacy black skirt, a white top with the words "Angels are for babies" ( I actually have a shirt that says that). I added a hoodles sweater, left the buttons undone, and then I was done ( Sorry, I have NO fashion sense.

"New school. Big deal." I said putting on my cool'n'spicy act as I rushed downstairs. Mama had baked pancakes. YUM!

After I was done, I headed off to school

**At the school**

"Hey, Amu-chan!" I heard Rima call

"Hey Rima!" I ran up to her only to find her gazing at someone behind me

'Rima?" I tried but she kept gazing behind me. I sighed and tuned around

BOING. My mouth fell open. The boy was a few feet in front of me, and he was HOT! He had midnight blue hair, and had matching eyes. I shook myself_ no amu1 remember what tadase did to you!_

FLASHBACK

_Note: THIS CONTAINS SLIGHT LEMON RAPEAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

'_T-Tadase-kun, w-what are you d-doing?"_

He was shirtless

"_it'll be ok, Amu-chan" _He had leaned over and pushed me onto the bed, unzipping my pants

"t-T" I_ had tried to say as he was stroking my spot, then he was over me, and took of me shirt_

_And bra_

'_T-t"_

_He started sucking on my breats_

**End of flashback**

I shuddered at the memory. I had SWORN To give off love.

"That Tsukiyomi Ikuto sure is a BABE." Rima whispered

" Your opinon, not mine." I told her and walked away

**Ikuto's POV**

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the little blonde

"Hello." I greeted

"h-H-Hello, T-Tsukiyomi-kun." She managed to hold out her hand and I shook it

"And you are?" I asked her

"Mashiro Rima." She replied

"And she was?" I asked her

"That was Hinamori Amu." She answered

"Amu." I whispered

"Tsukiyomi-kun?" Rima asked

'Nothing. Why isn't she looking at any boys?' I asked her

"Her boyfriend, raped her 1 week ago" She replied

"Oh. I see." I said

"Nice meeting you, Mashiro-san."

"Y-You too." she replied ad walked off

"Hinamori Amu…. Hmm. Nice hair, that girl's got…."

**Amu's POV**

"AMUUUUU!" I heard Rima shouted behind me

"Yea?" I asked

" I talked To Tsukiyomi-kun!""You did?' I asked

"Yea! He said you had nice hair." She told me

'he-He did?" I blushed

"Mmmm hmm." She smiled

**Ring ring ring ring ring **

Rima and I hurried to our classes.

**At Amu's class**

"Sorry, Nikaidou-sensi. I-I got lost." I told him

"That's ok, Hinamori-san. Go sit by….. Tsukiyomi-san." He told me

Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I had to sit by TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! Part of me was like YES the other was like NO! I gulped and sat by him.

I turned to him. Big Mistake. His gorgeous eyes were gazing back at mine. I blushed, and noticed he had earbuds in his ears. I saw him holding a dark blue I pod, with the song Crush, David Archuleta. I saw he was taping the beat with his fingers.

"uhh, I have to go for a moments." Nikaidou said and left. Kids immediately started talking, everyone except Ikuto. He started humming the chorus of Crush

"D-Do you sing?" I asked

" a bit." he replied

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window and started softly singing Halo

"hey that's pretty good." Ikuto told me " Sing louder" He asked

I blushed, but sang a bit louder

"Nice.' he grinned " Hey everyone, Amu's singing beautifully!" He told everyone

" I wanna hear!" someone said, but I was too embarrassed

"I'll help you. You know Yuuki No Utau?" he whispered

"Uhh yea?" I answered. He smiled and took out a violin

"Ready?" He asked and I blushed, but I didn't want to look stupid, so I just nodded

"la la utao utaokao age kokoro no mama.... utaoakiramecha ikenaidekinai koto nantenaiyuuki no utadare ni mo makenaiyume ga aruaruki dasou mune hatewatashi dake no michi ga arushinjiru no sha-" I sung, then a string broke on Ikuto's violin

'awww." The class groaned as I blushed

"that's a nice voice you got there, Amu." Ikuto told me and I blushed, how many times had I blushed since I Got to school?

Everyone sighed and went back to their desks. Ikuto put his violin away, and sat down

"Meet me after school?" he asked

"S-Sure." I stammered, then sensi came back into the room. I gazed once more at Ikuto, and his gorgeous eyes were fixed on mine, with……curiosity? He was hard to read, almost impossible.

As I looked out the window, I realized I was looking forward to after school….

**fan girl:*Twitches***

**Ikuto: hello?**

**Amu: don worry Ikuto. She just read Chapter 43 I English any second now…**

**Fangirl:YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YESYES OMG MG OMG OMG YES YES YES YES YES YES AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO * Fangirl scream***

**Luna: You must learn to control your fangirlisim**

**Amu: some are just downright obsessed**

**Fangirl: I. Just. Thought. Of. Something.**

**Amu; Whata?**

**fan girl: Ok, Luna, you read it, right?**

**Luna: yea**

**Fangirl: you know the kissing scene that was 2 pages? I think Amu was imagining that Ikuto was kissing her on the lips, then she realized it was on the cheek1**

**Luna:… When the hell did you get so smart? That totally makes sense now! **

**Fangirl: Plz review^-6**


End file.
